rebirth journey
by narangjay4
Summary: this is an si/Oc type story here a normal person (me) gets reborn twice first in Ho uni and secondly in Naruto universe it's my journey of evading the bad and worse in both worlds and simply living without participating in murder and war business at all . How I did it? read on...
1. first glance

hey guys this is my first story...

disclaimer : I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto this is just a work of fiction use your common sense while reading.

The story here starts not in either of naruto or harry Potter uni but here on normal world of ours because why not?

I was born in the last year of 20th century and lived through the adventures of manga and novels all my childhood then came puberty and brought with it fanfictions and spin offs to read about.

People all across fanfictions write about dying moments romantically and florally or in a bloody gruesome way i suppose but what happened to me was simply blank i was alive and kicking and one day suddenly poof... gone it's not like our brains remember or keep around these things like ever.

But then again i was born or rather reborn cause you know ...stuff(which means i don't know or care) and then once again kicking something...

contrary to popular belief i don't remember or recall my previous life in hd clarity cause i was normal not genius eidetic memory stuff so i knew i had lived before but didn't know what was it like which means i was not a freakishly intelligent baby or some sort of genius adult in baby body situation all the time.

i regained cognition like around 5-6 years old and then simply kept acting like before because duh that's what you do.

Then came the day I turned 11 (i did have few identity crisis and stuff with school being easy going for me but i just disregarded it all cause it's human nature to pretend to fit in and its not hard a second time when you have lived through being a teenager );so... ahem where was i yes the 11th birthday came and brought with it a crisp and stuffy letter we all know about with exact same things as canon except the address and name Mr. J.J. Nice blah blah blah etc... Hogwarts school blah blah whatever i wasn't surprised u know cuz accidental magic is only accidental first or second time then its obvious what's going on even for a five year old that remembers sketchy memories of a life that happened before.

See i should tell you lot a little background info before dumping the story on you i was born a second time in the coveted HP universe in the year 1930 just three years after the famed riddle in a simple family of a squib father and a barely witch mother who married in the hopes of cleaning up there inbred problem both had faced . they were from families that had an ancient feud and hadn't inbred in like 15 generations till that point and my brand new father bless him studied biology however rudimentary it was and decided it cold work! and it did i was somewhere between the baby harry level and baby Bellatrix level in magical core strength as a baby myself not like i knew it then.


	2. let's see

My life went decently well with my parents growing up in a household knowing about magic was nice and it was easy as magic took care of pretty much everything that was unpleasant as a previous muggle life . It was a bit of a struggle at first to piece together what was going on but it sorted out easily enough. Despite what many may have done or thought to do I did not want to rattle the Canon boat at all while it didn't have me it wasn't about my timeline anyway so I just decided to let it happen as it is and enjoy magic to the fullest cuz why not you can't save the world alone and Dumbledore at this time is just a pre Grindelwald teacher so no help there anyway.

The first thing I did as a Hogwarts student of ravenclaw house was to checkout the room of requirements to see if it held anything from fanfics and let me tell u it did have records of every book ever published or intended for such present in Hogwarts at any time till then the books were a pleasant surprise and a frustration inducer cuz I only have seven years here and like I can't read s few lakh books till then or like ever so it was a whole load of reference material only at this point of time. Of course I had many ideas on how to use it but the most important at this point was learning occulmancy first .

It took six months of sneaking around and reading till midnight in the ror to consolidate the best, simplest, and most beneficial way of learning occulmancy and another 3 to complete it but it did wonders. The main components of occulmancy are defense and enhancement of mind and the most useful feature of ror that made possible was the usage of it as library of heaven's path to consolidate all the 2000 books of occulmancy in ror and take out their flaws to get the most comprehensive result and I got a brain with absolute memory retention till now, a very fast mind, complete defense and offense, and the feature same as the library of heaven's path without the flaws of the actual thing

So back on track I did not get on the radar as a political or intellectual rival or generally anyone important for the rest of my seven years at Hogwarts despite being very powerful and extremely knowledgeable in just about everything (ror library of 1000 years library of heaven's path constant practice rituals without drawback s ) and I am the fastest strongest person around with 2 animagus forms and a special knack for any and all types of magical contracts( I was a lawyer in first life.. wink wink nudge nudge) in secret of course cuz u know pretending to be something u are not is very easy with emotional control with perfect occulmancy and a habit of doing it beforehand.

Now I said I didn't rock the Canon story( much) but I did make a fortune using magic for muggle problems like food and clean water and shelter etc etc ( world war 2 going on people) from the rich people of course. The muggleborn and the half-blood frankly could have done it but wizards are generally stupid so anyway I kept a low profile milked the castle of everything I could and graduated it the middle of the crowd with good theory and above average magic and slipped away anonymously as that okay nerd kid that was every once in a while a good laugh but ok ok type generally.

Then I lived a very cushy life as a warder for gringotts watching Canon unfold somewhat the same with chips and popcorn on the side while the first and the second war unfolded. I did help get rid of the curse from Dumbledore who didn't die in the sixth year but was crippled and at his age it didn't do any favors regardless of it the war went the same the death toll was reduced by 30% from Canon due to Dumbledore but that's it. Or not as I may have confounded Harry Potter to hand over the hallows at the end of the war to me and simply planted a false memory of having destroyed them for good but hey a guys gotta have some rewards for all my hard work in this life.

And at the nice age of 230 years I the reborn Oc (who had been traveling and gathering old and new magical knowledge and power last 2 centuries and stamping out the use of CCTV camera and such advanced video recorders in muggle world so that the stupid wizards don't acedentally bring muggle war and Salem all over again) died a peaceful death sleeping in my cushy bed while the hallows were mine they didn't actually make me master of death they were just very powerful trinkets which when United increased the power, stealth and ability to collect knowledge from shades of dead of the wielder permanently while individually they did all of the above they were temporary and weaker but together, when used and connected as one to the magic of the weilder ritually they became a part of the wizard's or witch's permanently.


End file.
